Derek's Girl
by PrincessTaysha
Summary: She is beautiful, blonde with big blue eyes. She has a sweet voice and a cheerful nature. Her name is Melody, and she just is... a seven year old girl. When Penelope suffers a crash car, Derek takes care of her daughter. Ch15 Complete.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: ** I own NOTHING**

Derek hated those calls early in the morning that ruined his rest.  
He hated those calls that interrupted his fun, if he was accompanied. However, most hated calls were those that came from the hospital.

It was 7:13 am, when JJ called him from the Potomac Hospital. The conversation between them was short.

"Are you sleeping?"

"Yes, five seconds ago"

"Sorry, but it's important. I'm on the Potomac Hospital. Penelope has suffered a car accident. She has fallen into a coma"

"I'm coming"

End of conversation. Now, at 7: 29 am, Derek was driving down the road in a hurry, as if the accident of his friend, it never happened.

His friend? In other circumstances, he would have laughed. For more than eight years, he could not know anything of her. Derek did not know where she lived, where she worked even if she was happy ... Nothing.

That's how they ended their friendship, as total strangers.

They had erased the memories of their lives, the good times, the bad times, love and trust. Or so he thought. Or so he thought before that call, bring her back into his life...

The traffic light turned red, forcing him to stop his car. Derek sighed impatiently, his fingers rhythmically pounding the steering wheel.  
Seconds after, the light turned green, but the guy ahead of him, did not stepped on the accelerator.

Derek put his head out the window, pissed "You stupid! Boot the fucking car!"

The driver followed his instructions, but not before raising his middle finger towards Derek, as a greeting "Fuck you, jerk!"

He ignored his comment, but left him behind ... returning the greeting.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

Derek came to the waiting room, looking for his friends. A female voice sounded behind him.

"Hi"

JJ was sitting there, caressing her pregnant belly. Will was at her side, his arm covering her shoulders affectionately.  
Derek found Spencer that was sitting in a corner. His arms crossed on his chest. David was in the drinks machine, waiting for his potion of caffeine.

"What happened?" he asked, as he sat next to JJ.

"I do not know. Just know that her car has collided against another and she's in a coma..."

"Why the hospital has been in contact with you?"

This was a compulsory question. Penelope lived near; otherwise, she would never have ended up in that hospital. However, she had disappeared from their lives.

"We've talked a few times since she left. Guess the nurses found my number in her phone." she said, her eyes in tears

"Where are Hotch and Prentiss? Did they not have come?"

JJ smiled slightly, before answering, "They are trying to talk to Melody. A little girl is winning against the FBI's big profilers"

Derek frowned, "Who is Melody?"

"Is the Penelope's daughter" Will said, "She had told Jen about her daughter, but we had not met her ... so far"

"Want sees her? Maybe she agrees to talk to you"

Aaron and Emily left the small room, with tired faces.

"I surrender. That girl has her mouth sealed," he said, before sitting next to Spencer "She has been able to spend an hour without saying a word"

"Excuse me," interrupted Prentiss, raising a hand "She said that I look like a sergeant. So, yeah, she have opened her mouth" she ruled, before sitting down.

Spencer poked a smile from the corner of his mouth, "She's right"

"Oh, shut up" Emily replied, giving a little bump on his shoulder.

Aaron looked around and said, "She can not stay here alone. She's seven years old"  
All eyes were fixed on Derek, giving him that look that, says 'your turn'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

Derek saw her in the distance, sitting in a chair in the other waiting room, swinging her little legs. Her gaze was on the book that she held in her lap so that from his position, he could not see her face. He could only see her very long golden hair, falling in a cascade of curls.

He came over and sat beside her. However, Melody did not move a muscle.

Derek cleared his throat, just in case she had not noticed him.

She turned to look at him with her big blue eyes, before turning her gaze to the book. A sad expression crossed her face, identical to her mother.

"Hello"

Melody did not answer.

"What are you reading?"

"Nothing, I was looking at the letters"

"Oh, that's nice"

She raised an eyebrow, her lips twisting "This is not nice, this is boring"

Derek stared at her. She had sneakers with zebra print and purple jeans. She had multiple colorful bracelets and ... pink streaks in her hair?

He smiled. Without any doubt, this little girl was the daughter of Penelope. "I like your hair"

"Thanks," she replied, without looking "But my streaks are false. They are clinging to the rubber"

He put his fingers under her chin, when he saw that the girl was about to cry "Hey ... what's that's in your beautiful eyes? Are tears?"

"No, my eyes are sweating" Melody said with a smile.

Derek laughed, before placing the girl in his lap. "You know I'm a friend of your mom?"

She smiled again, this time more openly. "I know. Your name is Derek. You are with my mom in a picture"  
He swallowed hard, feeling reopened old wounds "Oh yeah?"

She nodded, and then smiled with mischief "You were my mom's boyfriend?"

Derek opened his eyes in surprise, blinking a few times, before answering "Uh ... no ... We were friends ..."

"Relax, honey. I'm not going to investigate your past with my mom." Melody said as she descended from the lap of a surprised Derek "Now I have to go see her"

Derek followed suit, still shocked at the precocity of Melody.

Spencer looked at him funny, "What it is?" he asked.

"She called me ... Honey?" he said confused

Spencer laughed, followed by everyone else.  
Derek looked at them, before running after the girl, who was arguing with a nurse, because she would not let her enter the room of Penelope.

He smiled as he approached to her. Melody was like Penelope. She managed to get smiles, even in the hardest times.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! **

**I know I have other stories to finish up, but those stories are being analyzed looking for errors LOL.**

**I Hope you liked this story... kisses!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: **I own nothing except my errors :P**

**A/N: Hey my lovelies! Thanks for your favourites, alerts and reviews. I hope you liked this chapter. Kisses!**

"I want see my mom," Melody insisted, placing her hands on her waist, doggedly

The nurse snorted with impatience, as she hugged the folder against her chest, "Young lady, do not you should to be in school?"

Melody dropped her lower lip, her brows pursing with grief. Her eyes grew wide, dramatically pleading

"Please ... wanna see my mommy ...Please," she whispered, tilting her head slightly. "I am very sad"

Derek watched the scene from a safe distance. He was truly amazed. Who could deny her nothing with that face? That girl was a drama queen.

Obviously, the nurse had fallen prey to the girl's emotional blackmail, and allowed her to pass. Derek stood outside, without knowing what to do.  
He wanted to see Penelope, but he was afraid. He was afraid to see her there, prostrate on the bed, half-asleep ... half dead. He not wanted to store that image into his brain. God, no.

However, the important thing was not him.  
It was about a little girl who was alone in the world, without her mother.

Raising his eyes upward, Derek whispered, "Help me, please."

He opened the door quietly and slowly entered in the room. Melody was sitting right next to the bed, at the foot of her mother. Her eyes were wet, her fingers caressing Penelope's motionless fingers.

His heart sank with emotion, watching this poor little girl, suffering in silence. A tear fell down her cheek, but she erased it quickly, drying the wet trail with the sleeve of her white jersey.

"You're very brave," Derek said, "But sometimes, you need to cry. That can help you feel better"

Melody did not answer. Derek said nothing more. He stood beside the girl, while still watching Penelope.

Old questions rang in his head, after eight full years. Why they distanced themselves so much? How one night and a few words were able destroy a friendship so strong?

Why they did allow that?

Penelope looked so fragile and yet so beautiful...

Derek went to the top of the bed, bringing a shaky hand to her soft cheek. He stroked it slowly and barely touching her skin. Then his hand abandoned her injured cheekbone. He buried his fingers in her hair, taking it away from her forehead. He caressed the small bandage that covered her left brow with his fingertips.

Derek swallowed hard, tears threatening his vision. "Baby girl ... I missed you so much"

Melody's small hand squeezed his, and he turned to face her. Her long lashes were wet; her blue eyes tinged with sadness. "My mom is going to die?"

He approached her, raising the little girl from the bed. Melody leaned her head on his shoulder, still looking for her mother. "No, baby, your mommy will not die. She is only sleeping too much"

"I do not believe you" she said, close to tears, "You say that she sleeps, because you don't want me be sad. But you're sad, too"

He smiled slightly, before going near the bed of Penelope "Do not believe me? Give me your hand" Derek asked, grabbing her wrist with his free hand. "See? Her heart beats" he said, putting her fingers on the pulse of Penelope's throat. "Do you feel this?"

"Yes ..." Melody replied, keeping her hand in her mother's neck.

"Put your fingers over her mouth, without touching her lips," he suggested, "Do you feel her breathing?"

She felt the hot breath against her fingers, fascinated. A faint smile played on her face "My mom is a sleeping beauty"

"Yes, so you can rest easy, because, she will awake ..." Derek replied, never taking his eyes of Penelope

Melody put her arms around his neck, looking into his eyes, "When?"

"I don't know, baby..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Spencer closed his eyes for a few seconds before he could hear the voice of Derek "Are you asleep?" He rubbed his eyes with one hand, sleepy.

He grinned when he saw Melody, her legs tangled in Derek's waist, her head resting on his shoulder, her eyes closed. "I see that I am not alone"

His friend sat down, sighing. "The nurse told me that Melody has been here all night long. The poor girl had no one could to look after her. That is the reason that the hospital made contact with JJ"

Spencer pursed his lips, feeling sorry for the little girl. He watched as Derek took off his jacket, before placing it on the back of Melody. "Where is her father?"

Derek shrugged "I do not know ..."

A doctor interrupted their conversation, entering the room, "Penelope Garcia?"

Both men got up from their seats, eager to hear about the health of their friend. Spencer and Derek were the ones, who were still in the hospital. It was workday and their companions had left. They had to work.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Lewis" he introduced himself, extending his hand. "You two are patient's immediate family?"

Spencer and Derek exchanged a meaningful look, not knowing what to say. Despite how much they loved their friend, she had no genetic relationship with neither of them.

"We are FBI Agents. I'm Derek Morgan and he is Spencer Reid," he said, pointing to his friend "Penelope has worked with us for many years and ..."

"Sorry," interrupted the doctor "In that case, I can not give any information about her health"

"She has nobody. She has no family," Spencer told, "We are her only family" he looked into Melody, asleep in the arms of Derek "us, and her daughter. Did you want to explain the situation to a seven year old?"

The man looked down for a moment, before shaking his head, "I'm sorry, guys. Rules of hospital"

"Please ... Look at this," Derek said, turning his body slightly, "It's just a little girl. She has been here all the night, no sleep, because nobody could take care of her. Nobody is worried about her or her mother"

"Agent Morgan ..."

"We are agents of the FBI; we understand the importance of standards. But this is an extreme case"

He looked at Melody for a few seconds before returning to look at them "All right" the doctor whispered, opening his folder.

"Apparently, Ms. Garcia had no severe damage, when her daughter called to emergencies. Nevertheless, she fainted in the ambulance. We assume that she has had some kind of brain injury or concussion. Till she wakes, we will not know the impact this can have on her health"

"So she's going to wake up?" Reid asked, unsure "Really?"

The doctor looked at him with a warm smile

"Nothing is certain in medicine, because the human body is capricious. However, we found no severe or irreversible damage within her body. However, as I said before, we should expect till her to wake up, to see if after falling into coma, she suffers some consequence"

"What kind of consequences?" Derek asked his voice full of concern. He felt the girl moved uncomfortably in her sleep, and gave her a kiss on her temple, stroking her back, trying to reassure her.

"Loss of speech, physical disability, vegetative state ..."

"I think we had enough information about the consequences. Thank you very much" Spencer interrupted, feeling his stomach shrink within him. He not wanted to imagine his friend in any of these situations. Period.

While the doctor moved away from them, Derek looked at Melody, tenderly, before looking at his friend "I think I'm going to go home. This microbe needs rest properly"

"It's okay, go" replied his friend, "I'm going to visit Garcia a moment and then I will meet with the team.I will call you later"

"Thanks, kid."

Spencer smiled, putting his hands in the pockets of his pants. He saw Derek go away from the hospital, the girl perfectly protected in his embrace, in a fatherly gesture.

He really could be a good father ... Spencer thought, before entering the room of his friend.

**A/N 2: ****Well, I hope you liked the chapter. All your ideas, opinions, questions, corrections, etc. ... will be accepted and taken into account =)**

**Kisses from Spain!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: **I own nothing**

"Mom ... when will we get there?" Melody asked, looking through the car window. "I'm hungry"

Penelope looked at her daughter from the small mirror in front of her, arching an eyebrow "Have not you eaten your pancakes?"

"Yeah, but I'm bored" she replied, resting her elbow on the back of the front seat, her jaw supported on the palm of her hand "You know that when I'm bored, I feel hungry"

"Melody, put your ass back in your chair and hold still"

"But Mommy ..."

"Sit up straight, lovely"

Melody snorted, tired, and sat back in her car seat before buckling the belt. They had been driving for over an hour, and she felt the muscles in her legs were beginning to numb it.

She extended her hand back to catch her pink Ipod, and turned on the music.

Beyonce's voice rang through the headphones, filling her ears

She was saddened, that song always made her feel sad.

**I remember when you use to take me on a**

**Bike ride everyday on the bayou**

**And I remember when you could do no wrong**

**You'd come home from work and I jumped in your arms **

**When I saw you, I was so happy to see you**

Her gaze turned unhappy. It seemed that everyone had a daddy , except her.

Melody wanted a daddy to take her to the park or a baseball stadium, while they ate junk food.

She wanted a strong father, who hold her, when she had nightmares and give it a kiss goodnight.

A daddy who applauds her Christmas function. A daddy who scolds her for putting the music too loud, and causes her to finish her homework.

Because that's what dads do.

**Because you loved me I overcome**

**And I'm so proud of what you've become**

**You've given me such security**

**No matter what mistakes I make you're there for me**

**You kill my disappointments and you heal my pain**

**You understood my fears and you protected me**

**Treasure every irreplaceable memory and that's why…**

Penelope heard the sobs of her daughter, and turned her gaze

"Honey, why are you crying?"

She shrugged, her eyes lost in the streets. Melody did not want to talk about it; she did not want to put her mom sad. "Nothing, Sweet Mommy ... I'm just tired"

A light flooded the car, a loud noise, a blow from the left side. A vehicle crashed into the lateral part, pushing Penelope, against the glass of the right door.

"Mommy!"

Derek was sitting on the couch, his head leaning back, staring up at the ceiling.

He had barely been able to sleep. The open eyes of that dead girl tattooed on his brain.

Her gaze lifeless required him 'Why do not you save me?'

Her wet corpse emerged from the depths of the lake, lurking in his nightmare. Derek ran, but the girl always managed to reach it, dragging him to the lake where her strangled body was found.

A scream was heard from his room, and he quickly stood up.

Melody had pulled down the sheets and she was squirmed like crazy on the bed. She kicked and screamed, overcome by her nightmare.

"Mommy!"

Derek sat next to her, trying to wake her calmly "Melody, baby, wake up ..."

"Do not leave me, you can not leave me!"

He cradled her in his arms and Melody stopped kicking and buried her face in his chest.

"Do not leave me alone"

"Shh ... calm, my girl ... just a nightmare"

She slowly opened her eyes, and realized that was just a nightmare.

Her mom was asleep in the hospital, not dead. She would wake up one day.

Melody raised her head slowly, her eyes riveted on Derek's eyes.

Her gaze covered with immense sadness, and he felt that his soul was freezing. Why a little girl had to suffer so much?

Children should not suffer. They should be laughing all the while, playing and sleeping. They should be eating ice cream and be receiving love. They should not fight demons.

"My mother was hurt because of me," she said with a small voice, almost inaudible. "She was distracted because I began to cry as a stupid baby"

"Hey, it's not your fault," he said, stroking her cheek with his thumb "This is nobody's fault. That's why they are called accidents, baby "

"No, it's my fault," Melody was sat next to him, looking at the floor "She was distracted because I cried, she came here because of me"

Derek put his hand under her chin, forcing her to look at him "is not your fault, trust me"

Melody bit her lower lip gently, a gesture that Derek had seen before, so many times...

He looked at the little girl. Her dark golden hair, her big deep blue eyes, and that innocence on her face. She was like her mother and she could not be more perfect.

"If I had not asked to come here, she would not be in the hospital"

Yeah, apparently she was very stubborn, too. "Why did you want to come here?" he asked, trying to change the talk.

She sighed heavily before muttering, "I wanted meet my dad ..."

Derek frowned, surprised "You two ... are not you living here?"

The girl shook her head, shaking her curls "We live in California," she smiled sweetly "We live next to the beach, I spend swimming all day"

Melody kept talking, commenting on her anecdotes on the beach, but Derek could not stop thinking about what she had said. Her father lived in Washington? He could know this man?

"I can eat anything, Derek?" the girl asked, as she tied the laces of her sneakers "I'm hungry"

Derek smiled warmly, tapping the tip of her nose "Of course, Princess"

She grimaced, "I want to be a sailor blouse, I do not want to be a princess"

He laughed, as she walked behind him. "Can we cook a cheeseburger?"

Derek took her hand, as he picked up the keys to his house, "I have a better idea. Do you like McDonalds?"

"Yeah! but I'd rather go to Burger King"

He narrowed his eyes, as he closed the door "You just want to contradict me" he said smiling

Melody walked beside him, grabbing his hand "Can we rent a limo?" she asked as they walked down the street.

"Ha, ha. Very funny. I think you'll have to wait until your wedding day"

"That would mean a long wait ..." she concluded, before looking up to Derek "I think better wait until YOUR wedding day"

Derek chuckled, "Come on now, I have not even girlfriend"

She looked him up and down, smiling "Are you gay?"

"Hell, no!" he replied, mock offended "Simply, I have not found my right woman"

"You will never get a girlfriend, with such bad words, like HELL" she said, emphasizing the word

**I want my unborn son to be like my daddy**

**I want my husband to be like my daddy**

**There is no one else like my daddy**

**And I thank you for loving me**

_**A/N: I hope you liked the sweet chapter :P **_

_**Thanks for your favorites, alerts and reviews**_

_**Thanks my girls Kimd33, JennyCrum, Maxxbaby, Went and DMfANATiC69**_

_**Kisses!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: **I own nothing**

Derek really was a lucky man having friends like Hotch. It was great to have someone who understood about laws, in moments like that.

Hotch had gotten a place in a school of Virginia to Melody, arguing the health of Penelope. But the girl was not too happy with the change.

That was the reason she was idly in the bathroom, while Derek did his best to comb her long thick hair . Though her curls were very wet, it did not facilitate his job.

"Be careful!" Melody said, feeling a slight pain in her scalp "I do not want to be the new bald girl"

"Sorry, baby," he replied, giving her a kiss on her head "I promise to be careful"

"You don't have spray for untangle the hair?"

Derek could not help laughing, "Why could I have this thing?"

Melody rolled her eyes upward in exasperation "Then you wonder why you do not have girlfriend"

"Hey, watch it! Women love me"

"Yeah, right," she said with a laugh, while Derek picked her hair in a tight ponytail, "Honey, sometimes, beauty is not enough"

He turned around to see the results. Probably he was not a great barber, but at least she looked normal.

"Why do not you try to further tighten my ponytail?" she asked sarcastically, "I still feel my temples"

Derek shook his head, loosening her ponytail. "Could you be least demanding? I have no experience in this, I do the best I can"

He felt her hands over his,, and turned his gaze to her face.

"I know," she replied "sorry"

"It's nothing"

Melody hugged him, resting her cheek in his shoulder "I love you, Derek"

His voice was thick with emotion, when he replied "I love too, my little angel" he gently patted her back, his heart molten for her "very much …"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

Derek placed his hand on the doorknob, leaving it there for a few seconds.

A small part of him, did not want go into that room. A big part of him, was dying to see her.

He hesitated for a few seconds, almost a minute before turning the knob. His steps barely were heard . He walked slowly, with something of fear and a lot of grief …

Penelope was lying in that bed, just as the last three days. Motionless, unconscious and injured.

His eyes fell on her body, as he approached her.

He did not know if she could hear him, or if that could be just a monologue with himself. But Derek had so much to say …

"Hey baby girl ..." he sat next to her, in a corner of the bed, without taking his eyes from her face. "I missed you so much"

His voice cracked, tears choking his throat, preventing him from speaking. Did he expect an answer from Penelope? He took a deep breath, trying to get his emotions under control.

"I'm so sorry," Derek whispered "You can not imagine how sorry I am"

He raised his eyes upward, while his jaw trembling. Derek looked down at the floor before looking back at Penelope.

"All this time, I have not stopped thinking about that night, in what would have happened if I ..." He closed his eyes for a moment, "but I did not realize, Pen. I did not realize until you left"

Derek opened his eyes again, now releasing his tears, "I did not realize that I loved you with all my heart, until I lost you" he wiped away tears, furious with himself.

"I would give anything to go back to that night, when you said what you felt for me and ... I never meant to hurt you ... I was pretty convinced that ... you only were my best friend"

He knelt beside her, taking her hands in his

"I thought could survive without you ... what nonsense, right?..."

"Since you left, I've spent my life trying to finding you" his voice was weaker with every word, his despair growing up with each statement

"Every time we had a case outside, I spent hours walking around all those cities, trying to find you.

I looked in parks, in grocery stores, in malls, in bars, in churches and hospitals... God, I will could search all over the Earth, if it had been necessary "

He laughed without humor, while caressed her cheek with his knuckles, "I just want a chance to show you my love for you, baby"

"But I do not know if it's too late for me, for us" Derek again felt the urge to cry hopeless, the pain digging into his heart again.

"I do not know if you still feel something for me, or if even you remember my face ... I do not know if you ..."

Derek did not want to think about that possibility. He did not want to think of Penelope walking away forever, leaving Melody alone in the world, leaving him...

"I love you so much, Pen" he whispered weakly "I love you more than you can imagine ..."

He rested his forehead on her arm, disappointed with himself. "I'm sorry I ruined our chance to be happy together" A tear fell from his eyes, then another and another.

Derek did not need feign that everything was fine, that he was happy with his empty life. He did not need feign with her.

He raised his head, his cheeks wet. His heart beat madly against his chest, as he approached her face. Derek found that she had drop a tear.

With ragged breath, he called the nurse who cared for Penelope.

"Do not worry" she said, still write notes in her notepad "It often happens that patients in coma do that sort of thing. They move a finger or drop a tear ... That means nothing"

"But I was speaking to her, maybe ..."

"No," she interrupted, "Probably it is just a fluid retention"

Derek saw the woman leave the room, before looking back at Penelope.

She had listened to him, or this woman was right? Who was telling the truth? Science or his own feelings?

**A/N: Hey! Thanks for your favorites and alerts! Thanks to Kimd33, Jenny Crum, 2DMfANATiC69, Went and Lenika08**

**any suggestions or ideas, opinions ... are received**

**Kisses! **


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: **I own nothing**

Rossi rubbed his temples wearily. Then, he rubbed his eyes. How could he be so tired? Just it was only nine o'clock, after all.

He left his office, decided to introduce some coffee in his system.

Rossi bent over his glass the jar, filling it with coffee. Then I saw a small hand resting on the table.

Slowly, he turned his eyes to discover the identity of that hand.

A little girl was watching him from below, without saying a word.

He smiled, his gaze down, looking at the girl "Hey"

She looked at him with a frown, studying his features "I do not like your beard"

Rossi took a sip of coffee, with his eyebrows raised in surprise. It was true, so that children were the most sincere beings. "Why?"

She shrugged, "You look like the bad guy from Aladdin"

He blinked a few times in disbelief. Anyway, why a girl is in the offices of the FBI?

He put the cup on the table and returned to his office. She, however, seemed interested in going after him.

Rossi stopped dead, a smile fluttering in the corner of his lips. Suddenly, the steps that followed him, they stopped.

He turned to walk and again heard those footsteps, as echoes behind him.

Derek appeared from a corner without seeing Rossi.  
Rossi, neither saw him. The two collided in the hallway, making a loud noise.

"My God, Morgan!"

"Be careful!"

A laugh was heard near them, loud and outrageous.

Rossi squinted and looked around. Derek sighed heavily, closing his eyes "Melody, wherever you are, GET. OUT. NOW."

"She is your secret child?"

"She is Penelope's daughter" Derek replied, opening every door possible, looking for the girl.

"Oh. Now I understand everything" Rossi said, looking at Derek "You have anything to do with her conception, too?"

"What?" Derek said, slowing his feet "What do you mean?"

"No, I was just wondering"

"Stop asking. Help me looking for her"

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

Spencer was not paranoid, but someone was watching him. He always had a sixth sense about such things.

He took a sip of water, trying to calm down.

Then, she appeared from under a chair "SURPRISE!"

Water flew from his mouth to his table. Spencer raised his eyes to the girl with a frown, "What are you doing here?"

Melody smiled "It's Career Day. We had to visit the workplace of our fathers."

"Ok ... why are not you with Derek?"

She narrowed her eyes, "Because his work is boring. Uber boring"

Derek appeared shouting "Melody! Come here now!"

She opened her eyes in surprise, turning to get under the table. The girl knew she was in trouble.

Reid lowered his head slowly, until Melody's hideout.

"Why are you hiding?" he whispered, understanding nothing "Derek screams a lot, but he is not dangerous"

Her blue eyes filled with tears as she bit her lower lip nervously "I do not want him mad at me"

Derek saw his friend ducked and rolled his eyes in disbelief. Sometimes, Reid was like a little boy.

Derek knelt, grabbing the girl's ankles with his hands "Gotcha. Outta there"

"No, no, please!" the girl cried, frightened "Sorry!"

He gave a worried look to Reid, stunned by the Melody's exaggerated fear. "Baby, I will not hurt you. It's okay"

She looked up from her hiding place, approaching slowly Derek "Are you going to hit me?"

He looked into her eyes "No. .. come here"

Melody came out from under the table, rushing into the arms of Derek "Do not be angry with me, please"

"Okay. But do not ever do something like that again" he said, drying her tears "Besides, why would you want to be close to Reid? He is a nerd"

"Hey!" Reid replied, laughing, "I'm sure that Melody does not mind"

She shook her head "No, I do not care, because you... YOU are a very handsome nerd" Melody sentenced, before shaking her eyelashes

Reid opened his eyes in surprise, his cheeks turned redder every minute. He swallowed hard, somewhat embarrassed.

"Oh, do not worry, sweetie," she continued, "I do not want anything romantic with you"

"That's reassuring," he said, returning to take another drink of water

"Maybe in fifteen years ... if you preserves your hair ... you and I, we will be living a sweet romance"

Spencer got up from the chair, clumsily "I ... um ... I have to go ... out ... to ... with ... bye"

He hurried away, while Derek looked at Melody for a few seconds, before they began to laugh.

**A/N: Hey my girls! Thanks for your favorites, alerts and for reading this fic**

**Thanks for your reviews to:**

**Lenika08, Kimd33, Jenny Crum, Went, Kmn1829 and Guest**

**I wrote this chapter in the little free time I had, in the next will explain the reaction of Melody**

Kisses


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: **I own nothing**

Lucy left that room, sighing wearily. She was carrying more than 10 hours working, taking care of patients and doctors requests.  
Although it was a tiring work, certainly a job made her happy. She had been nurse for more than twenty-five years, and it was all she wanted to do.

When she opened the door of that room, Lucy smiled sweetly. She saw the man painting Penelope's fingernails.

"Morning, Agent Morgan" she greeted, as she approached the bed, ready to write in her folder, vital signs of the patient, "I see you're improving your skills with the nail polish"

He grinned, raising his eyes, looking at the woman's face

"You like?" he said, lifting the hand of Penelope and Lucy could see her painted pink nails.

"Yes, I really like it. Penelope will be happy, knowing that someone is taking care of her personal image"

"I know she always wants to look pretty" he said, smiling.

Derek sighed heavily, stroking her hand. The last three weeks, Penelope had been in that bed and Dr. Lewis had not noticed any changes in her health.

He despaired a little more each day, anticipating a horrific end. He did not want to lose to Penelope, again, this time forever. He could not let her go away forever, not knowing Derek's deep love.

That would a very cruel fate, a bad joke.

Derek raised her hand, kissing it, before to drop it back to bed.

"I need you to wake" he whispered in her ear, softly, "I need you open your beautiful eyes, please, look at me again"

Lucy watched the tender scene in silence, with tears in her eyes. Her heart twisted. That poor man and his despair. However, she left the room with a big smile. In this dirty world, there were still great people with great feelings.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

Melody entered the hospital room, clutching the hand of David Rossi.

Her eyes fell on her mother lying on that bed. Derek was sitting in a chair beside her. His arms were crossed over the mattress, and his head resting on his forearms.

The girl smiled when she saw Derek asleep, raising her eyes to Rossi.

"Derek is asleep. We can not give him the brownies" she whispered.

Rossi smiled slightly, shaking his head, "You've already eaten two. Do not be wolverine"

She smiled, wrinkling her nose. A sound made them turn to where Derek was, waking up with a yawn.

Melody approached him for a hug, before giving him the bag of brownies

"Uncle David bought these sweets brownies for you. They are delicious"

Derek smiled at his friend, before sit Melody in his lap. Her eyes looked expectantly at her mother, the pain painted in her eyes.

He kissed her cheek, stroking her soft hair. He hated when Melody was suffering, he could have done anything, to ease her pain.

His loneliness was beginning to kill him, his lack of faith in the world, was turning him into a dark being.  
Until that little girl came to his life with her light.  
Derek would always be grateful for that every day.

He had a reason to get home. He had someone to love, someone to care.

He had someone who loved him, just the way him was.

He had every day, the innocence of a child, showing that there is always hope, in the good part of being human.

Melody stepped away from Derek and lay down next to her mother. She settled carefully, not wanting to hurt her.

She stroked the scars of her mother, gently touching her eyebrow, her cheekbone and chin.

The girl looked at her mother intently, before resting her head on her shoulder. She dropped her hand on the arm of Penelope, with a faint smile.

Rossi pursed his lips, trying to stifle his emotion. Derek looked surprised when she started singing, slowly. Her voice was sweet, almost magical. He could swear that her voice could touch every fiber of his soul. Undoubtedly, Melody was a good name for her.

**"You are beautiful no matter what they say... Words can't bring you down...**

**You are beautiful in every single way... Yes, words can't bring you down"**

Tears began to well up in JJ's eyes, motionless in the doorway. The room was silent, emotions were floating in the air.

**"When the sun is shining through... Tough so beautiful to stay... and everywhere we go... The sun will always shine"**

Melody hugged Penelope, smiling. "You are the prettiest mommy in the world. You are a sleeper princess, and you'll wake up one day"

JJ walked slowly to her, with tears in her eyes still. "Of course she is going to be okay"

A knock was heard at the door, asking permission to enter. Melody was smiling to JJ. Until she saw him.

Her eyes widened in horror as she ran toward Derek. He looked at the man "Do you want anything?"

"I come for my niece," he said sharply, entering the room "I'm Dean García"

Melody hid behind Derek. "I do not want to go with him"

Dean approached the girl, grabbing her wrist, brutally "Do not be stupid, we gotta go"

"No, you are bad!" she yelled "You're hurting me!"

She began to cry disconsolate, while Derek was trying to get her away from her uncle. Dean had all the symptoms of an abuser. "Let her go"

"Do as he says," Rossi said, ready to keep away to Melody of this violent man.  
Rossi did not want to think about the things that Dean had done to his niece when nobody was witness.

Derek's jaw trembled with rage. "JJ, please, you go with Melody to buy water"

JJ left the room with the girl, without seeing the hateful look of Dean. "Who do you think you are? She is my niece, and she will come with me"

"We'll see" Derek replied in a whisper, as he approached him, "She's not going anywhere. Her mother is here, and she has to be with her mother"

"Penelope can not take care of her," Dean said, as he approached his sister's bed "This is funny"

"Do you mind begin to talk?"

"My parents were killed by a drunk driver. They did not have to go out that night, but they were looking this bitch"

Rossi grabbed Derek's arm, stopping his fury. He did not need have problems, not in the hospital.

Dean approached them, his blue eyes staring their faces. "She never had discipline. Penelope did what she felt like it, because she had no rules"

"How can blame your own sister about something so horrible?" Derek whispered, feeling the anger growing within him every second, "How can you be so cruel?"

"Because it's true. I do not want see how my niece becomes a stupid and childish girl, as was her mother"

Derek was released Rossi's hand, and walked over to Dean, until he was facing him

"Childish? Stupid?" he said, before pushing Penelope's brother against the wall "Melody looks like a ten year old girl! You have broken her childhood, you not has allowed her to be a little girl!"

Dean was afraid that the man will begin to kick his ass. He pulled away from Derek, slowly, rubbing his sore shoulder.

"Melody should not be born. She did not even have a father, it is only a hindrance in my sister's life. She did not say she was pregnant, she hid all the time, until her belly could not be hidden. Even she knew that the baby was a mistake "

Derek shook his head, looking at ruthless man, able to curse the birth of his niece. "Get out"

"Ok, but Melody's coming with me"

"She's not going anywhere!" he shouted, out of his mind "She will not to be around you anymore!"

Dean clenched his jaw, before letting out a wry laugh, "Why do you want that brat? She is truly unbearable, capricious and stupid. She does not even have a father who loves her ..."

"She have me. I'll talk to Melody, will I know everything and I swear to God, you will pay each of her tears"

**A/N: Hey my sweeties! I hope you liked the chapter**

**Your comments, criticism, your love for Dean... EVERYTHING is welcome LOL**

**Thanks for your alerts, favorites and thanks for reading my fic.**

**Thanks as always to:**

**Kimd33, Jenny Crum, Lenika08, Went, Kmn1829, Alicat90, Bb's crazy, People Person I'm Not and Guest.**

**Many Kisses!**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: **I own nothing**

Melody walked slowly into Derek's room, a wicked smile painted on her face. It was Sunday and he had not work. It was 10 a. m., and Derek was still asleep.

Slowly, she approached the bed. She climbed onto the bed, her feet on the mattress.

Then she jumped hard, and Derek opened his eyes. "What the hell ...?"

Melody jumped again, this time faster, on Derek's bed "In the jungle, the mighty jungle, the lion sleeps tonight"

He rubbed one eye, still sleepy. The mattress springs rose and fell, due to little girl's jumps.

"Near the village, the peaceful village the lion sleeps tonight ..."

"Come here, you little witch!" he screamed funny, throwing the girl on the bed "You woke me!"

Melody tried to avoid his tickle, but her attempt was in vain. Her laughter filled the whole house "Stop, please!"

He got up from the bed, leaving the little girl on the mattress. "If you interrupt my sleep again, the tickle monster will take revenge on you".

"Hush, my darling, do not fear, my darling, the lion sleeps tonight ..." she whispered, smiling.

Derek looked at her tenderly, caressing her messy hair. "You are the lion?"

She shook her head, before jumping back in bed "No, you're the lion king ... Even if you don't have hair!"

Melody got up quickly from the bed, a ran to the kitchen. Derek ran after her, into the yard. "I'll catch you!"

Then he saw his neighbor watering her plants. She was petrified, with the hose in her hand, and her eyebrows raised in surprise.

For years she lived next to Derek, but it was the first time she saw ... his inner child "Hello Morgan, how are you?"

"Very good, Mrs. Sanderson ... This is a morning ..."

"Can we go see Santa Claus?" Melody cried, out of her hiding "Can we go see Santa, please?"

"Ok, when we finish breakfast"

Mrs. Sanderson shook her head, returning to water her plants. That man was always surrounded by women, was a matter of time, him to have a surprise child...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Derek sat on a bench in the mall, returning to call Spencer

"You're already here?" he asked "Melody is anxious, she has eaten two candy apples"

"That's not my fault" Spencer replied, "Why you call me so late? Anyway, I'm in front of the mall"

"Ok, we are in front of the candy store."

Melody ran up to Derek, giving him a candy shaped like reindeer.

He put a false gesture of offense, "Come on ... Are you going to eat Rudolph? Really?"

She narrowed her eyes, preparing her response "You ate a poor little gingerbread man"

"Touche"

Melody sat beside him, looking everywhere "Spencer called?"

"Yes, he comes to see Santa" Derek said with a smile, "and Melody, let Spencer alone. I think the poor guy is scared of you"

She grinned "My mom said that her friend Spencer blushed easily. She teased him"

Derek knew it was true. He felt a warm feeling, knowing that she never forgot them. She always told her daughter of her BAU family.

That simple gesture gave peace to Derek. He always thought she had forgotten about them, because she never answered his calls or emails. He really suffered much her absence, every day made it more difficult to live without her.

"Spencer!" Melody cried, running toward him "Santa Claus is waiting for us!"

Spencer frowned, confused "He's waiting for me?"

"Yes, Derek said you wanted to see Santa Claus, too"

He glanced at his friend, while Derek laughed in his face

"Very funny, Derek. I hope that, Santa forget to your chimney, this Christmas"

"He is bound to go for my chimney ... I have a little elf in my house," Derek said, moving his hand around the shoulders of Melody

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Melody waited anxiously, her turn to sit on Santa's knee. There was only one boy before her, asking his Christmas presents.

She bit her lower lip nervously. Then he turned to look at Derek, "Why Santa is so generous?" she asked with a frown.

"I know," said Spencer

"Oh, come on, you know what you've done?" Derek said, dramatically, "you NEVER ask to Dr Spencer Reid. He is wikipedia with legs"

The girl laughed, while Spencer decided to ignore the comments of his friend

"In ancient Rome, celebrations were held in honor of Saturn ..."

Spencer paused when he saw Melody talking to Santa Claus. "You want to know the story of Santa Claus?"

Derek rolled his eyes upward, before looking in disbelief at Spencer "Absolutely not"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

Melody stared at Santa Claus. She cocked her head, studying his features "Are you tired?" she asked

Santa Claus smiled, tapping her nose "No, pretty girl. Have you been good?"

She twisted her lip, shaking her head slowly, "No. I ate all the chocolate ice cream, I stepped on cat's tail, use the scent of my mother for clean the windows ..."

The man looked at the little girl, surprised. She was adding antics, with the fingers of both hands.

"I was angry with my friend Lanna, and I gave her a push. I hid in the washing, to avoid having to eat vegetables ..."

"All right, honey. I think I understand," said Santa, interrupting Melody

Melody Smiled Sweetly, before looking at Derek "you see that man over there?"

He nodded, looking at Derek.

"I want him to be my daddy"

"I do not know if ..."

She got off his lap, taking his hands in hers, "I do not want dolls or dresses ... I want him to be my daddy"

The man looked at the girl, shocked. He wanted to have enough power to fulfill her wish. But he was just an ordinary man.

"My mom is in the hospital, she is sick. Did you could do anything? She always decorates the Christmas tree with me, I do not want to do without her ... please"

Melody went to Derek, who sat next to Spencer, eating a hot dog.

"What's wrong?" Spencer asked, watching the girl nervous.

She approached them, whispering "I did cry to Santa Claus ..."

**A/N: Hey! Thanks for reading! Thanks for alerts and favorites!**

**I know it's not Christmas, but in Spain, the sun has abandoned us and storms have begun. It's really cold here!**

**Anything, Christmas is sweet :P and the next chapter your friend Dean is back and a flashback very, very important...**

**Thanks to:**

**Kimd33, Jenny Crum, Lenika08, Went, LoveforPenandDerek, People Person I'm Not, Kmn1829 and DerekNpen**

**Kisses!**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: **I own nothing**

Emily knew she had to share her feelings with someone. She was on the verge of a nervous breakdown. Sighing loudly, she knocked on the door.

A few seconds later, the door opened. Melody looked at her, intently, with a big smile "Hey"

She smiled at the girl, tenderly, "Hi honey, I can get in?"

"Yes,"

Melody sat on the living room couch, staring at the tv. "Derek! Derek! Derek!"

"I heard you!" he shouted from the bathroom, "What do you want?"

"Sergeant Prentiss is here. She requests your presence"

Emily frowned, before burst out laughing

"I'm in the shower. Mel, give her something to drink" Derek yelled again

Melody got up, releasing a sound of disgust. "I'm watching Shake it up!"

"Uh ... I do not want to drink anything, thanks"

"Don't worry", she said, approaching the fridge "Soda? Juice? Milk? Strawberry milkshake?"

Emily went to the kitchen, watching the girl closely, as she filled two glasses with milkshake. She was convinced. That look, those eyes ... She had seen that look before, on a different face. That warm grin ... Those golden curls, without actually being as clear as those her mother ...

"Do you like cookies?" Melody asked, breaking the silence.

"Yes, thank you. Can I help?"

She shook her head, carrying the tray to the coffee table. "You are our guest, you can not help me"

"You are very good hostess, Melody" she replied, funny "I'll hire you as organizer in my next cocktail party"

Emily sat on the couch, before taking a sip of milkshake. She could feel Melody's intense stare.

Her brow was furrowed, her lips tightened. She was studying each of her gestures.

She put the glass on the table, "What?" Emily asked, curious.

"Are you nervous?" Melody said, cocking her head

"Why do you think I'm nervous?"

Derek entered the room, smiling, "Hey Prentiss, do we have a case?"

"It's personal"

He let out a sigh, as he sat next to Melody, "Is something wrong?"

"I can not believe it's true" she ruled, avoiding looking at Derek "It took me weeks convince myself"

Her friend crossed his arms, "Is something wrong?"

"Yes ... No. .. I do not know," she admitted, sinking more on the couch "I'm confused"

"Talk to me, Prentiss"

"Promise me you will not laugh" she asked, blushing, "Please"

"I cross my heart," he said, before looking to Melody "You, cover your ears"

Emily released a stifled sigh, before lowering her eyes, "I'm in love with Reid"

"Reid? Spencer Reid?" he asked in astonishment, "Are you in love with him?"

"Like a stupid schoolgirl"

Derek smiled softly, before starting to laugh out loud.

Melody removed her hands from her ears, furrowing her brow, "Why had to cover my ears? I've heard anyway," she said, before getting up from the couch.

"Come on, Morgan. Stop laughing"

Derek gulped, before approaching his friend

"You have to be true to your feelings. Talk to him, say what you feel. Do not waste your chance to be happy"

"But the rules of fraternization"

"To hell with the rules," he interrupted, "There are more important things than a damn rules"

Emily smiled gratefully. "You're a great friend, thanks"

Derek stood up, carrying the tray to the kitchen "You're welcome"

As he sat next to Melody, Emily looked at them. She was drawing, sitting on a kitchen chair. Derek smiled crookedly, like Melody. He hit his thigh with his fingers, like her.

Emily opened her eyes to the situation.

"Where is the pink pen?"

"This is pink"

"That's fuchsia ..."

"Really?" he asked, looking around the pen

Emily closed her eyes for a moment "Morgan, can you come?"

"Yeah, wait a second..."

He sat beside her, his hands placing between his knees... as Melody

"Derek Morgan, do you had sex with Penelope?"

He frowned, offended, "Of course not!"

Emily raised an eyebrow, "Morgan ..."

His eyes dodged her gaze, before answering "Yes, why?"

She gaped at him, shaking her head "when it happened?"

"That does not matter. That occurred many years ago"

"Oh, many years," she said sarcastically, "How many exactly? Eight?"

Derek looked at her, surprised, "How do you know that?"

"I have followed the tracks. A tremendous track" she whispered, pointing to Melody "She's your daughter" Derek looked at her with narrowed eyes "not look at me like I was crazy"

"That's impossible"

"She has your gestures" she said, looking at the girl "She has your nose, and your mouth ... she even is as cocky as you"

"Prentiss, stop smoking whatever you're smoking"

"She has eyes like your mother," she whispered, with conviction "Her look is identical"

He got up from the couch, running his hands through his head "That's crazy"

"Please look in her eyes ... she's your daughter"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_He did not want to settle down. He only had adventures. He had broken the hearts of many women._

_Derek had seen some women shed tears because of him. He felt miserable._

_But he had never regretted of his sexual nights. Up to now. She was going to get hurt. She was going to suffer because of him._

_Penelope was in the kitchen, cooking breakfast. She was wearing his shirt, resting on the kitchen wall._

_Her eyes met his gaze, and she immediately smiled, leaving the coffee cup on the table._

_"Good morning, sweet baby" she whispered, encircling his waist with her arms. "Did you sleep well?"_

_Her lips caressed his chin, before kissing his mouth._

_Derek knew that was not right, you should not do that sort of thing with your best friend. Sex is what makes the difference._

_Her hands moved down his back, gently leading the way with her fingers. He should to stop right now. But he did not stop._

_Derek responded to her kisses, tasting her mouth, desperate. His tongue licked her lower lip, his fingers inside his own shirt, caressing her soft skin._

_She tangled her arms around his neck, caressing his nape with her nails. An electric current ran through his body, causing him to lose the little sense he had._

_He was lost in his pleasure, unable to think of anything else. Supporting her body over the table, Derek caressed her legs, still kissing her mouth. Her sweetness was addictive, he could not separate from her lips. His hands moved up slowly, caressing and squeezing her thighs._

_Her groan brushed against his swollen lips, "Derek ..."_

_He did not want her to speak. He did not want to hear anything. If she said a word, he would have to leave her body._

_With one swift motion, he ripped the shirt she was wearing, the buttons flew everywhere. His lips were lost between her neck and her breasts. Her moans filled his ears, shoves plenty in his head …_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx

"Derek? Are you here?"

He heard the voice of Emily, breaking his sweet memory.

Derek could not believe it. Penelope was unable to hide his daughter. She could not do something like that to him.

"She would never do that," he said, sharing his thoughts, "I know that our relationship went sour, but she ..."

"She was hurt. I'm sure she had her reasons, but Melody ... she's your daughter. Trust me"

A sound at the door interrupted their conversation. "Wait" he replied

Emily got up from the couch, followed by Derek.

"Think about what we have talked," she said, buttoning her coat.

Derek sighed heavily as he opened the door.

"Derek Morgan?" two cops were in front of them

"I am Thomas Williams. He is David Scott. We are police officers. Melody Garcia lives with you?"

"Yeah, why?"

"She is the daughter of Miss Penelope Garcia?" Williams asked, pulling out a small notebook from his pocket.

"Yeah, she is comatose. She is in the Potomac Hospital"

"Melody must come with us. Her biological uncle is waiting in the police station"

Derek closed his eyes, sighing hard

"I will not let that bastard approaches her. He is an abuser, Dean has mistreated his niece"

"Mr. Morgan, do not resist. This is illegal restraint of a minor"

"She wants to be with me!" he screamed, approaching Williams "I'm not hurting her!"

"Calm down, please," asked Scott

"She is afraid of him!" Derek felt helpless, not knowing that say "Talk to her. That poor girl is terrified"

"Sorry, sir. 'We just do our work"

Scott and Williams both entered his house.

"Wait!"

They turned to look at Derek, who was still on the door, next to Emily. "She ... she's my daughter ..."

"What, that's a trick?" Scott asked warily, "You're lying to us?"

"No, I swear" he replied nervously, "She is my daughter"

Williams approached him, his expression serious, "You have to prove your paternity"

"Ok, I'll do anything"

They left the house of Derek, "Come tomorrow to the police station. We will ask a DNA test"

When both men came through the door, Emily let out a sigh of relief, "My God"

Derek leaned against the door, closing his eyes tightly. He felt a hand on his forearm and opened his eyes.

"Are you my daddy?" Melody asked, smiling.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: **Hey girls! Hope you liked the chapter :P

Thanks for your alerts and favorites! Sorry any spelling, mistakes, etc. :)

Thanks for your reviews:

**Tayler Snape13, Maxxbaby, West Girl 1034, People Person I'm Not, Jenny Crum, Went, Kimd33, Lenika08 and Guest**

Your ideas and opinions are very important to me!

If you want more 'flashback' tell me, ok?

Many kisses!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: **I don't own nothing**

Derek leaned against the door, closing his eyes tightly. He felt a hand on his forearm and opened his eyes.

"Are you my daddy?" Melody asked, smiling.

Her eyes were looking at Derek expectantly, almost with hope. He looked at Emily a few seconds, looking for help. She just shrugged.

He knelt down, covering her cheek with the palm of his hand. "I do not know, honey. I really do not know."

She pursed her lips, something grieved. Derek came to her, kissing tenderly her forehead. "But there is something I know for sure. Do you know it is?"

Melody shook her head before looking back at Emily, "Do you know it is?"

She smiled, with tears in her eyes "No, Melody. I do not know"

His voice rang with excitement, almost trembling "I will always love you. Matter what happens. If you want me to be your daddy ... I will be your daddy"

Derek did not know why he had said that. He did not even understand his immense love for that child. A month ago, he did not know her existence. Now, he could not live without her.

Before Dean appeared even before Emily sow that doubt in his mind ... He already loved to Melody.

He felt identified with her. Melody was growing up without a father. He was barely ten years old when his father died. Melody had been abused by an adult.

He prayed that she had not have suffered to such extremes.

She was helpless in the world. He thought it might have happened, if the hospital had not called to JJ. That little girl would be alone now, forsaken ... with no one to protect her from the pain, with no one to take care for her.

"Derek" her sweet voice broke into his thoughts, "You loves my mom?"

He looked into her eyes. "Yes, baby girl. I love your mama"

Her arms were tied around his neck "She loves you, too"

Emily choked back a sigh, trying to control her emotions. She was not able to cope with such scene, at the time. "Guys, I think I'll go"

"Are you leaving?" Melody asked, holding her hand, "Where?"

"Don't be nosy" Derek said, with a smile

Emily laughed weakly before give a kiss to Melody "Be good. Santa is right around the corner"

She shrugged. "I will do my best"

Derek put his hands on her shoulders, "Do not have homework to do?"

She narrowed her eyes, before nodding her head "Yes, sir"

Emily said goodbye to Derek, giving him a hug. Then she hesitated, remaining still in the door. "Derek ..."

"What?"

"Why do you laughed?" she asked nervously "Do you think i'm a big moron, right?"

"I laughed because you blushed. I laughed because you looked so worried, that I thought something was wrong. I laughed because Reid is dying to thy bones, and you do not even know it. I have not made fun of your feelings, do not be silly "

She smiled, sighing strongly "Do you think he has feelings for me?"

"Yes, his body language betrays him"

"Really? Did his body language says he's in love with me?"

Derek raised an eyebrow, "His body says it loudly"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

"Dear God, thank you very much for taking care of me. Know you're up there, very high, watching every step we take. I know you're busy. Everyone has desires but this is important. My mom is sleeping , but she does not wake up. Please, open her eyes.

I love Derek, he's great... but I miss my mommy "

Derek leaned against the wall, right next to the door of her room. His heart was beating hard against his chest.

He could feel his heartbeat in his temples. That whole situation was too sad for a seven year old girl. But she still had faith, she had hope on miracles. She got up every morning with a smile

"Take care of Dr. Lewis, and Nurse Lucy, as they take care of my mom. Thank you for my uncle David, he is very good to me. Thanks for Aaron, JJ, Will, Emily and Spencer. Take care of Henry too, though he eat my sweets "

Derek could not help smiling, at the prayers of the girl. He closed his eyes, making his own silent prayer.

'Forgive all my mistakes. I know I've been wrong many times, I know I've lost my faith. But I'm trusting you. Thank you very much for sending me this little angel. Please help me to keep safe my little girl. I want to become a good father for her'

"Derek loves my mom and loves me, too. God, please let him know that he is the best dad in the world, but that does not give right to listen prayers of other people "

Derek frowned, surprised "Huh ...?"

He appeared at the bedroom door. Melody was still kneeling with her eyes closed. "I've caught you, Derek"

Her eyes opened as he approaching her. "Time for bed. We have to go to the police station tomorrow"

She lay down on the bed, covering her body with the pink sheets "Can we go to the hospital?"

"Sure." he said, giving a kiss to her cheek "Sleep well, monkey"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

Derek woke up, wrapped in sweat. A gasp came from his throat. He got out of bed, wandering like a zombie.

His hands shook as he filled a glass with water. He let the liquid slide down his throat, trying to calm his spirit.

He looked at the clock in the hall. 5:47.

Derek should be sleeping. But his nightmares had altered his tranquility.

Those dead bodies, were emerging from everywhere. Their lifeless eyes, their pale skin, their mortal wounds...

The weariness took hold of his eyelids. His eyes closed again. Now, as ten minutes before, Penelope's lifeless body appeared in his mind. He knew she was alive, but that reality could not calm his heart.

"Are you okay?"

He turned to look at Melody. She was rubbing her eyes with her fingers, her other hand clutching a stuffed animal. Derek approached her. "Why have you woken up? Still early"

"I heard you scream ..."

Derek swallowed hard. "It was just a nightmare. Nothing to worry about, sweetie"

"I can sleep with you?"

He smiled, returning to the girl to lie down, in her bed, "No, I'll be fine. Now go to sleep"

"My mommy sang when I could not sleep. I had nightmares"

She squeezed his hand, pulling him toward her bed. Derek leaned his arms on the mattress, his chin on his forearms. He knew it was true. Penelope had done it so many times, when he was nightmares. He looked intently Melody, while she stroked his cheek.

**Your faith was strong but you needed proof**

**You saw her bathing on the roof**

**her beauty and the moonlight overthrew you**

**She tied you**

**To a kitchen chair**

**She broke your throne, and she cut your hair**

**And from your lips she drew the hallelujah**

His eyes welled with tears. He remembered that song.

That song, reminded him so much Penelope. That was one of her favorite songs, she always managed to soothe his heart with these lyrics.

Moreover, he felt so identified with that story. Penelope had managed that he could have faith in humanity and in life itself.

She was his shelter, his own comfort.

When she left, he felt lost. Derek did not know what to do with his pain, he did not know fight his nightmares. The sweet voice of Melody managed to bring peace, that Penelope snatched him.

**Maybe I've been here before**

**I know this room, I've walked this floor**

**I used to live alone before I knew you**

**I've seen your flag on the marble arch**

**Love is not a victory march**

**Its a cold and its a broken hallelujah**

She closed her eyes with a smile. Melody knew he was calmer, took her fingers from his cheek. Derek stood up slowly, without making any noise.

He dropped down on his bed, quietly. Then he began to cry..

His tears ran down his cheeks, breaking every chain that tied his soul.

Derek cried for his father, his lost friends, his breakups, his fears and disappointments.

His tears for innocent people dying, for his own sorrow.

When his tears ceased, a great peace filled his soul. On his lips a smile of relief, of pure peace ...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Derek closed the door behind him, his eyes on Penelope. Melody was sitting beside her, kissing in the face of her mother.

"Mel, honey ... We gotta go. Say goodbye to Mom"

His features were visibly distressed, "I do not want to go to the police station. I want to stay with my mom"

"We must go. Please do not make this harder"

Melody got up from the bed, moving closer to Derek. "Why do not you kiss her?"

"Excuse me?" he asked, shocked, "What ...?"

She pulled a book from her backpack, opening it on the mattress "Watch this. Snow White. Sleeping Beauty. The Little Mermaid"

"Uh ... Very nice"

Melody closed the book shut, looking at Derek "You do not understand. They were bewitched. The antidote was a true love's kiss"

"Melody, baby ..."

"Just kiss her ..."

Derek felt miserable, but he would not lie to Melody, or give her false hopes "Such things do not happen in real life, only in fairy tales"

"You told me that my mom was sleeping ..."

He sighed heavily, covering her chin with his hand

"It's true. She is sleeping but I can not do anything"

"You don't want to do anything!" she cried, her face covered with tears, "You told me she was going to wake up, but my mom does not open her eyes"

"Sorry ..."

An insistent noise filled the room. Derek looked at the screen to controlled her heartbeat. "God …"

* * *

**A/N: **Hey! As always thanks for your alerts and favourites.

Thanks for your reviews to:

**Kmn1829, LoveforPenandDerek, People Person I'm Not, West Girl, Maxxbaby, Jenny Crum, Went, Kimd33, Lenika08 and Guest :P**

The song is** _Hallelujah _**by** _Leonard Cohen _**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: **I don't own Criminal Minds**

* * *

**A/N: **Hey**!**thanks for supporting me with your favorites and alerts. Thank you very much to my reviewers:

**Alicat90, Jenny Crum, Klcm, People Person'm Not, Kimd33, Went, Lenika08, Kmn1829.  
**  
Your opinion is very important to me.

**Guest**thanks for your idea. Your comment has inspired me LOL

**Warning**: This chapter has mentions of child abuse. I know there are people who do not feel comfortable reading that kind of stuff.

Hope you like the chapter ... Kisses!

* * *

Derek tried to sit Melody in one of the chairs in the waiting room. She was still kicking and screaming, furious because the nurses had forced them to leave the room.

"I want to go!" she screamed, insistent, kicking the air.

"Shut the hell up!" Derek shouted "I'm sick of hearing you scream!"

Her eyes filled with tears, but she pressed her lips together, before replying "I want my mommy!"

"I told you to shut up!" he shouted again, louder this time, inches from the face of Melody. "Obey the fuck up!"

"I will be silent ..." she whispered

Melody lowered her head, avoiding his gaze. Derek closed his eyes, throwing his head back. God, he was so nervous.

When her heart started beating so fast, he really thought he going to lose her. She would die in cardiac arrest, and there would never be a second chance for both of them.

Apparently, it was all a scare, but the doctor was still in the room. That situation was driving him crazy. He needed answers.

Derek sat next to Melody. She was staring at the floor, not moving a muscle. He cursed himself for scaring her like that.

He stroked her back smoothly, trying to comfort her

"Hey ... are you mad at me?"

She shook her head, without raising her eyes to him "I don't want your forgiveness"

Derek could not help laughing. Despite his screams, she was so stubborn "I do owe you an apology"

"NO!" she cried, her eyes wide in terror "is not necessary"

Her eyes were full of pain. But if everything was okay, in a few minutes, Dr. Lewis would leave the room with news about Penelope.

Suddenly, he felt her hand on his knee. Melody continued staring at the floor

"You don't apologize, Derek. It's my fault "

"Baby ... forget it, ok?"

"I'm sorry. I will not be a disobedient girl again"

She had so much pain in her voice, that he wanted to kick his own ass. Derek knew he had a temper, but his strength was escaping from his mouth. He would never be able to hit a child. Melody had no reason to be afraid of him.

He just ...

"Forgive me," she whispered weakly and Derek's eyes widened in awful disbelief.

Her small hand rose from his knee to his thigh, before heading back down. He furrowed his brow, horrified. She began to cry, while her hand up his thigh, this time getting closer ...

"Stop!" he shouted, grabbing her wrist and pulling her hand from his leg, "What are you doing?"

Her big eyes looked at him sadly, her cheeks wet. Her lower lip trembled uncontrollably as her sobs were more audible. "Apologize for being a bad girl"

This could not be happening. That could not be true.  
Dean had been able to do that? Of course he could. He was a fucking pederast who used his perverted punishments in order to abusing his niece.

He sighed heavily, trying to control his anger. That monster must die. Dean deserved a slow and painful death.  
Melody's cries forced him to open his eyes. That poor girl was only seven years old, she did not even know what his uncle was doing to her ...

"Melody, come here," he said, sitting the girl in his legs "Don't ever do something like that again. Did your uncle Dean forced you to apologize in this way?"

She dropped her head on his shoulder, sobbing still "He got mad at me. He said I was a stupid capricious girl"

"That's not true. You're not stupid, nor capricious" he said, placing her chin in his hand, "You're a smart sweet beautiful girl. Nobody has the right to hurt you, baby. Nobody"

"I do not want to be around him. I do not want to apologize to Dean. Either do not want his apology"

"He will not hurt you again. I promise"

Derek held her tightly, giving a kiss to her temple. He could not help but think that Melody could be his daughter. She could be part of his own blood, born of his body. That bastard had abused her. He had disturbed his little girl and he was going to pay for it. Of course he was going to pay for it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She opened her eyes, looking around the room.  
God, her whole body hurt like hell.

"What am I doing here?" Penelope whispered, still numbed by the effects of the pills.

A tall dark man looked at her carefully. In his white coat was embroidered 'Doctor Lewis'

"Fantastic" she stammered, feeling her eyelids falling back over her eyes "Just what I needed"

"Hi, Miss Garcia" he said, a big smile on his face "I'm glad you're awake. Outside there are two people who are eager to see you"

Penelope licked her lips, raising her hand to the center of her forehead. "They are Gothic or something?"

The doctor made a gesture of confusion, frowning "No. Why should they be?"

"Oh, nothing," she said sarcastically "I look like a living dead"

Why was she there? No, the biggest question was ... Who the hell she was?

Thanks to Doctor Sympathy, she now knew her name was Penelope Garcia. Apparently she had people who loved her was waiting her awakening.

That was all she knew about herself.

"Doctor, where are those loved ones of mine?"

He smiled again, still writing, God knows what, in his report.

"They will soon arrive. When you woke up, you were too numb to speak, so they went to eat"

The door opened and she wished that people appeared, whoever they were in her life. She needed answers, and soon.

But unfortunately for her, the woman with red hair and round face, did not seem to come to visit her.

The poor nurse looked visibly tired,as she examined the dropper that was stuck in Penelope's vein.

"Hey Penelope. How are you?" the woman asked, all smiles.

"Drugged. Confused. Distressed ... Did I say confused?"

The woman laughed, before nodding her head

"Yes, dear. But it's completely normal, in your state. You've been over a month in a coma"

"Have I been asleep for a month?" she asked incredulously, "Why?"

"You had a car accident and you suffered a brain contusion, but nothing serious"

"Oh, nothing serious," she whispered, her eyebrows raised. Now a brain contusion was a pain in the nose.

This was going to be long. This was going to be an endless torture.  
And why the hell no one came to visit her?

Maybe she was a wicked witch. Of those who don't greet their neighbors or recycle their trash. Maybe she was an unloved woman in the neighborhood, and everyone was happy about her accident.

Penelope heard noises that interrupted her thoughts about her own life.

"Melody, don't run ... You'll fall!"

She frowned, closing her eyes. That voice ... That voice was so familiar …

The door swung open, and a little girl ran to her, flopping on the bed, "Mommy!"

Penelope opened her eyes wide, 'Mommy? She? Mom?'

Then she raised her eyes to the man who smiled at her from the doorway. "Hey"

She looked at the man. His jeans were tight on his muscular legs. His black shirt was pressed against his dazzling muscles. She gaped at his huge dark biceps. His deep brown eyes, his perfect smile ...

"Oh. My. God" she whispered, still dazzled by this sexy gorgeous amazing strange


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: **I don't own Criminal Minds**

Penelope caressed her daughter's honey hair. The little girl was looked at her, her big blue eyes full of happiness.

She fell in love with her smile, just like a mom could. "You're beautiful"

Her little arms was gently around her neck, her head resting on her chest, "I missed you"

Penelope's heart was filled with sadness. She had a lovely baby, and couldn't even remember her name.

"Sweetie, please, can you sit in that chair for a moment? I have to talk privately to ..."

She smiled from ear to ear, "He is my daddy"

The man's eyes widened in surprise. She raised an eyebrow, looking the man up and down. Oh, yes. She would have hundreds of his babies. Well, she did not have to be so drastic. After all, contraceptives were for something.

But she could give that sexy guy, hundreds, thousands of orgasms.

When the little girl was far enough away, she began to speak, "Who are you?" she whispered softly as much as she could.

He frowned in disbelief

"Who am I? Hey, what's wrong? Know that we have not seen each other for years but come on, it's me... I'm Derek ... don't you remember me?"

Penelope could see the pain that crossed his face.

"I can not remember anything. I'm amnesic"

Derek took a deep breath, before burying his head in his hands, "God ..." he whispered, in a devastated voice "This can not be happening"

"Uh ... well yes, this is happening. Least tell me the name of my girl. I don't want her to suffer because of my memory loss"

He raised his head, looking into Penelope's eyes "Her name is Melody"

Penelope put her hand on his arm "Sorry"

Derek shook his head, smiling, "Don't worry, baby. Glad you're here"

"I'm glad to be here, too"

She narrowed her eyes, smiling weakly

"Ok, I'm not happy to be here in the hospital. But I'm very happy to meet you ... again ... I mean, not that I remember you but ... if you're here ... "

His smile grew bigger, while he hiding a lock of her hair behind her ear "You still have that motor mouth"

A crazy thought crossed his mind  
What could happen if he kissed her? Does she accept his kiss or she dislocate his neck with a slap?

He really needed his rest. He was beginning to lose his mind.

His cell phone rang in his back pocket and he turned away from Penelope. Melody quickly ran beside her mother.

"Morgan"

"Honey, where are you?, I'm waiting half an hour ago"

"Mom?" he asked, surprised, "Where are you?"

"Derek, I'm at the airport. You could not come to , Desiree and I are here"

Shit. Christmas Eve. He had been so stressed with the whole thing, he had forgotten even his own mother. What a nice gesture.

"Ok, give me ten minutes"

Derek sighed heavily, turning to look at the bed.

"Mom is sleeping," the girl said, worried "She will sleep for a month?"

"No, Mel. She's just tired. When we return from the police station, your mom will be awake"

She smiled, kissing her mother's cheek "I love you so much"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fran took another sip of her coffee. Her daughter was too entertaining, playing with her Nintendo DS.

The woman shook her head, sitting next to Desiree "Don't understand these machines"

"You don't need to understand any of this, is not necessary"

"Where the hell is your brother?"

Desiree sighed, half laughing "Surely he was entertained with some floozy and you've ruined his fun"

"Des, please!" The woman screamed, almost offended "Don't talk about your brother that way"

"Oh, come on, Mom," she replied, rolling her eyes "You think Derek is a virgin?"

"I don't mind his affairs in bed. Period"

Fran sighed with relief when she saw her son's car park nearby.

"About time, baby. Honestly, I thought you never were coming for us"

She opened the passenger door, without listening her son, "Mom, wait, no ..." then she looked inside the car. In the seat, a smiling little girl "Hey grannie"

Fran's eyes widened. She looked at the girl, then Derek, and the girl again. "Grannie?"

Desiree's laughter filled the air "I told you. Did not you want grandbabies? Here you have a granddaughter. Hi sweetheart"

Fran shut her eyes, taking a deep breath. "Derek, can you leave the car for a minute? I NEED to talk to you"

They walked away from the car, while Melody looked at them carefully.

"I can explain it"

"You can explain it? Really, Derek? Then, start talking"

Derek bit his lower lip, not knowing what to say. "She ... she is Penelope's daughter"

"Where is Penelope?"

"She's in the hospital. Penelope had an accident. I could not leave her child alone herself. She's just a seven years old"

Fran looked down, slightly quieter, "Why you hid me your daughter for seven years?"

He frowned, whispering "I don't even know if she is my daughter"

"My God..." she whispered, with a faint smile, "She is your daughter. Even I've noticed. And I've only seen this girl for a few seconds"

"Mom ..."

"Why Penelope did this?"

"This is not her fault, okay?" Derek said, gulping "Don't be angry with her"

"I'm angry" Fran whispered, moving closer to her son "I'm very angry with her. Penelope gonna tell me her reasons"

"Penelope is sick, she just woke up from a coma"

"I don't care. She hid me my own grandchild. She had no right"

"Leave her alone!"

Derek ran his hands over his face in frustration. He never had shouted at his mother. Her eyes looked with disapproval, her face distraught

"Don't ever yell at me. Never do it again. Not for this woman, she never told you about your daughter. Just remember that"


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: **I don't own Criminal Minds**

* * *

No one spoke during the ride. Fran just looked at Virginia's streets through the window, Derek focused on the road. Desiree was playing videogames and Melody was practically asleep, her headphones into her ears.

Derek parked near his home, shutting the door with more force than necessary. The conversation with his mother had hit his nerve. Pretty complicated was his life. He did not feel like discuss. Not at that time.

"I have to take Melody to the police station"

"Police station?" Fran asked, as he pulled out her little luggage of the trunk

"I have things to fix there. You and Desiree, make yourselves comfortable. There are snacks in the kitchen, and the fridge is full of food. I will return as soon as I can"

She could feel the cold voice of her son. He was angry, and she had no idea why.

"Derek, why should you bother so much that I want to talk to Penelope?"

"Mom, she's amnesic. She doesn't remember anything. Seems to me that this is not the right time"

"She had no right. She was unfair even with her daughter"

Derek closed his eyes, shaking his head. "Stop it. Please"

"You don't understand. She ..."

"Mom, I love you. Know you want the best for me, I appreciate that" he opened the car door "But this is not clear. If she is mine ... Then"

"What?" Fran asked, folding her arms, "What's going to happen between you and that woman? Are you going to start a relationship, after so many lies? Will you marry her as if nothing had happened?"

He clenched his jaw, never taking his eyes from the face of his mother "She and I will talk. Nobody else has a say in this. Not even you, Mom"

Derek got into the car, while Fran and Desiree saw the car disappear on the road ...

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

Derek was relatively quiet. At least, so it seemed at first glance. Inside him, mixed feelings were causing pain in his stomach.

He was nervous. He was confused. He was angry.  
And furious. Disappointed with himself.

His hand hit the steering wheel, as that morning, a month ago. He took a deep breath, glancing at the seat beside.

Melody was wide awake, but had not opened her mouth. She was relatively quiet.

"Melly?"

"yeah?" she replied, not taking her eyes off the window

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing"

He decided to remain silent. Maybe she was nervous or just didn't feel like talk.

"I hate you mom"

Derek gave thanks to heaven, that they were already at the police station's door. Otherwise, their ride would have ended up being a screeching halt.

"Hate is such an ugly word. A little lady like you shouldn't use this vocabulary"

She looked him up and down, smiling weakly "I'm not a little lady. I'll never know walking like a princess or live in high society."

Melody grabbed his hand, whispering "I'll never speak evil about your mommy again. I don't hate her. But she hates my mom"

His face twitched, knowing she was right. Well, his mother didn't hate Penelope. She always loved her. But Fran Morgan was so stubborn. Almost as much as himself.

"She doesn't hate your mom. She's just confused, nothing else"

Melody nodded lamely. "I heard her. My Ipod was off. I heard what she said about my mom. And I didn't like. Didn't like at all."

Derek looked at her with a frown. She had her arms crossed, her eyes narrowed and that gesture in her face. She was so cocky sometimes. He started laughing, while Melody was looking at him, sulky.

"What's so funny?" she said, raising her chin "I am not laughing. You are such a silly man. Stop laughing at my misery!"

"Come on, don't get upset. Just kidding." he said, still laughing "Don't make a drama"

He leaned down to kiss her cheek, but Melody put her hands over her face, laughing "Don't kiss me!"

Derek wrapped her face in little kisses, while she laughed loudly. A little tap on the car's windows.

"Sorry to interrupt your fun. But someone is waiting for us" Dave said, smiling.

"Hey uncle"

"Hey kitten. You are most gorgeous every day"

Melody smiled, kissing his cheek. Dave smiled back, before talking to Derek. "Are you nervous?"

He sighed, raising his eyebrows "very much ..."

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

* * *

"Finally" whispered the policeman, looking with some condescension to Derek "You should have been here ten minutes ago"

Melody raised an eyebrow, looking at the man from her seat, "What are you complaining about? You are sitting"

David had to fight a laugh. She was so shameless ... "Can we start, Agent Scott?"

"Yes .." he said, still staring at the little girl "will be the best"

An hour later, Melody was still talking with Scott. Derek had convinced the girl that it was the best solution. Dean couldn't be in the streets near any defenseless child.

He again felt the rage browse through his veins. If he was face to face with that bastard someday ... Derek didn't want think about it.  
Putting the stick in his mouth, he tried to calm down. In just a few days, he would know the whole truth about Melody...

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

* * *

Her eyes looked to Washington through the window. All were lights and Christmas decorations. Penelope didn't know if she ever liked Christmas.

She could not help feeling empty. Her mind was blocking her memories and feelings. None of her old life gave her strength to carry on. Just looking at her daughter, gave some light to her darkness ...

Her tears started running down her cheeks. She lay on the bed, curling upon herself.

"Hey ... don't cry please"

His soothing voice, that voice that she wanted but could not remember ... Her crying got louder. "Sorry ..."

"What's wrong?" Derek asked, patting her back "I can help in any way?"

Penelope turned, trembling. Her gaze locked on him, pleading. "Can you hold me, please?"

Derek sat on the edge of the bed, placing her head on his chest. She wrapped her arms around his waist.

Penelope cried and cried, wetting his jersey. He stroked her hair gently, before giving a kiss to her forehead. "It's ok. Everything will be okay, baby"

Her eyes closed, looking for peace. She was lost in the warmth of his embrace and a warm feeling invaded her soul. Penelope knew they had been there before. Her mind would not let her remember, but she was sure of it ...

* * *

**A/N: **Hey! In the previous chapter, I wrote "Thanksgiving Day" when actually meant "Christmas Eve."

Ok, sorry ... MY BAD! :)

I hope you liked the chapter!

Thanks for your alerts and favorites!

Thanks for your comments:

**Kimd33, Jenny Crum, Went, Lenika08, DMfanatic69, Maxxbaby, People Person I'm not, kmn1829 and Guest**


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: **I don't own Criminal Minds**

"Are you calmer?"

She did not know how to answer. Her breathing was under control, and her crying had stopped.  
But Penelope was so happy, lost between those strong muscles. "No. .."

"No?"

"Yes, but I like to be close to you" Penelope buried her face in the crook of his neck, closing her eyes, "You smell so good ..."

Derek raised his eyebrows, "Well, thanks"

Their embrace lasted a little more, until she remembered something very important. "Where is Melody?"

She was to be a terrible mom. Melody had not arrived and she was only concerned about enjoying this man's body. Penelope felt her heart pounding. "Derrick ..."

"Eh ... is Derek"

"Am I a bad person?" her voice asked, close to tears ... again

"No. Don't even think about it, honey. You are the most wonderful woman "

Her eyes watered as she got out of bed. "I didn't even remember my own daughter!"

"It's not your fault, Pen. You suffered a brain contusion"

"Where is she?"

Derek approached her, placing his hands on her shoulders  
"She's gone to the mall to buy sweets, Christmas decorations or don't know that things more. Rossi is with her, so stop worrying about"

"Who the hell is Rossi?" she asked with dismay. No one had told her about the man. It was the first time she heard his name. At least in the last 48 hours. Penelope was confused, and Derek's smile was not helping improve her mood. "Stop smiling, it's no fun"

"Okay, okay," he said, raising his hands "David Rossi is a friend of mine. He used to be a good friend of yours too"

"Oh, I'm sorry ..."

"He became part of our team, eight years ago. Months after his arrival, you went away"

"What team?" she asked, genuinely confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Penelope, I know absolutely nothing about your current life. But eight years ago, you worked for the FBI"

"Say what?" she cried, her eyes wide open, "Are you a federal agent?"

Derek nodded, smiling, "You were the Technical Analyst"

She sighed sadly. She was a FBI technical analyst. She had good friends. But now, Penelope had nothing. She only had her little daughter, her stiff muscles, and a memory blackout.

"I'm nothing ... I do not even know myself"

"Hey, don't start again with self-pity," he whispered, sitting down beside her "The important thing is that there are people who love you, and care about you. We're your family. You are not alone"

Penelope dropped her head on his shoulder, trying to stifle her tears "All this is so frustrating ... I don't know anything about me ..."

He grabbed her hand, smiling faintly, "I knew you'd say that,"

"How on earth do you know something like that"

"I know you very well," Derek confessed with a sigh, "I know you better than I can know myself"

"I'm glad someone in the world has any idea who the hell I am ..."

The room was filled with silence. But that was not a strange silence.

Derek smiled. He had forgotten that they could be comfortable, even without speaking. They always said that their relationship was like brother and sister, nothing sexual or romantic involved. He had even convinced himself about that ...

"What do you know about me?" He heard her voice, weak and tears "Tell me ..."

"I know all about you"

"Are you obsessed with me or what?" She teased, smiling

"No. That's my job. I'm a profiler "

Penelope laughed for the first time since her eyes opened.

"I know you from your head to your feet. I can recognize your voice at any distance. I can know what you think, before you even start talking. That ring is on your finger since the first day we met "Derek said, pointing her finger

"When your head is spinning, thinking, you move the ring back and forth on your finger. When you argue, your eyes blink faster. You bite your bottom lip when you're worried. You hate that people look you straight in the eye for more than a minute "

She lifted her head to look at him directly in his eyes. Her gesture was pure amazement, her mouth slightly open.

"I know you said you were 25 years old when you were 30.  
You lost your virginity at 16 with your best friend, after prom. Even once you were unfaithful "

"I don't believe ..." Penelope was going to discuss his last statement, but she decided to close her mouth. Derek knew better her life than herself.

"You are a fan of the novels of immortal love, vampire and that sort of thing. You love shopping. I always end up carrying your bags, your purse or even your suitcase "

"You sleep face down, hands on the pillow and a leg hanging off the mattress. You can't sleep if you don't take a cup of red tea before going to bed. Your favorite dessert is the banana split. You love the walnuts and chocolate shakes. You say it's like a crushed brownie "

Penelope looked at him with admiration. She was sure he could know more about her life than herself, even without amnesia. "Derek ..."

His hand pushed her bangs from her forehead, laying his hand on her neck, "I know you so much, I could even swear ..."

"What?" She whispered, never taking her eyes from his intense gaze

"What are you dying for ..." his lips moved closer, slowly but surely, rubbing her chin "for ..."

Penelope put her hands on his shoulders, closing her eyes. His kisses were sweet, gentle caress against her mouth. How could she be kissing a man she barely knew?

However, she had tasted his mouth before. The way her body reacted to his kisses, left no doubt.

Their kisses became more aggressive, while Derek lay on the bed, dragging her with him, placing one hand on her hip "Baby girl ..."

She leaned her forehead against his. Her hands stroked his jaw bone. "Kiss me"

He needed no words. His tongue caressed her lower lip before slipping furtively into her mouth. Derek could feel his heart beating madly in his chest. Had been so long since the last time ...

Someone knocked on the door, before clearing his throat, "Do you need a reservation for a hotel room?"

Derek turned away from Penelope, she was still breathing hard. She saw her daughter at the door. A man had his hand over her eyes, preventing the girl see absolutely nothing. A wry smile crossed the man's face "This is not proper for people under 13 years old"

Penelope smiled, before looking at the woman who was next to the man. She did not look too happy, rather, she seemed really upset.

"Mom? Why are you here?" Derek whispered, frowning, "I thought you'd be home, with Dess"

"Your sister has gone out with those friends of yours. Emily and Spencer. They had to buy a few things"

"Do not look at me, was the idea of your child"

"Rossi, shut up" Derek growled, approaching his friend "Remove your hand off my girl"

"Hey daddy" Melody said smiling "Tomorrow is Christmas Eve"

"I know, monkey"

"Mom will be home with us?"

"Of course. She will live with us"

Fran sighed heavily, before leaving the room


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: **I don't own Criminal Minds**

**A / N: **Hey! Thanks for your support in this story, your alerts and favorite =)  
Thanks for your reviews:

**Jenny Crum, Kimd33, Lenika08, People Person I'm Not, Went and Guest.**

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

* * *

Penelope was watching the scene, visibly stunned. That lady seemed really angry. Such was her annoyance, that she had left the room without saying a word. Derek looked toward Rossi, then to Melody, and then, just before leaving looking for his mother, he approached her.

"Don't worry about it," he whispered, before giving a kiss to her cheek "Be right back"

Penelope sat on the bed, ignoring Rossi's look. "You have not changed"

She raised her eyes, trying to locate that face within a memory lost. Those dark eyes, did not exist in her memory. That smirk was still hidden somewhere in her brain. "Thank you?"

He smiled faintly, sitting beside her "It is a compliment, Penelope. I never wanted you to change"

"Sorry, but I can't ..."

"I know," David said, interrupting her apology "is not your fault"

Melody climbed onto the bed, hugging Penelope from behind "Don't ever leave me again"

Her voice was sad, almost pleading. She felt her heart break, she never intended to harm her child. Melody was the main thing in her life. Her daughter was her life, she didn't need all her memories to know that. Penelope was a mommy, and moms always love their children ...

"Never, my love"

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

* * *

She was aware that her son was not a baby. Derek was a 42 years old, able to make his own decisions.

With a sigh, Fran got up from the table, to pay for her coffee. When she picked up her coat from the back of the chair, her eyes fell upon her son's figure.  
Derek sat at the cafeteria table in front of her. His eyes never left her face, reading her emotions

"Why did you leave?"

"I think it's clear," Fran said, sitting in the chair again, "You seemed very busy with Penelope"

Derek grimaced slightly, shaking his head, "Can you leave the sarcasm for a moment?"

"It's not is reality. You don't even realize that the door opened"

"Mom ..."

"That woman numbs your mind" she ruled, resting her elbows on the table, "You look like a puppet in her hands. Did not you remember what happened eight years ago?"

"I don't live in the past. You should do the same."

"She left without saying goodbye. You were so insignificant in her life ... Penelope left your life, without a word. But you welcome her with your open arms, forgetting everything that happened. "

"I had nothing with Penelope"

"Oh, I thought she was your best friend ..."

"You know what? You make me feel stupid"

Fran could see the pain in the eyes of her son, and felt sorry for him. She did not want to hurt Derek, on the contrary, she wanted to avoid him to suffer, because of that woman again.

When Penelope left, Derek was shattered. She had never seen her son so devastated, and her heart was broken for his despair.

"Derek, I do not seek to harm you. But you must hear the truth ..."

"No, Mom," he interrupted gently, "You should hear the truth"

"What?"

"She made a mistake. I made a mistake.. We all make mistakes because we are human beings"

"Penelope really hurt you, don't want that to happen again"

"I did hurt her, too. I'm not perfect, I didn't fall from heaven. Penelope forgave me, and I'll forgive her"

"Is that what you want?"

"Can you just be happy for me? I love Penelope, I want to be with her ... Forget the past, ok?"

She smiled slightly, taking Derek's hands in hers "I'll try, honey. I promise"

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

* * *

She moved again under the covers, looking for the right position. Penelope really wanted to sleep, but in that bed, and with the man, was very hard.

Why she agreed to share a bed with Derek?  
Oh yes, the house was full of guests. His mother and sister were sleeping in guest bedroom. And that room, that once belonged to Penelope, now was Melody's room.  
She flatly refused to share her bed with her own mother. She said that her mattress was not big enough for they both.

"My bed is too small, it will hurt your back. Why do not you sleep with daddy?"

Penelope snorted in disgust, when he agreed to share his enormous bed with her.

Now she was unable to sleep or close her eyelids. She felt Derek's breath against her neck, was not helping her rest. His arm was around her waist like a snake, and she could feel his ... manhood in her bottom.

'Why I can not sleep? Am I one of those women nymphomaniacs, who can't sleep without their daily dose of wild sex? '

She laughed at her own thought, shutting her eyes.

Then, for some strange reason, his lips were brushing her neck. Penelope opened her eyes wide, holding her breath.

"De-Derek?" she whispered, as his hand stroked her thigh slowly, soft ... wonderfully "What are you doing?"

'That question is so stupid ...' Penelope thought, stifling a groan of pleasure. He just was touching her, and her body was on the verge of precipice. Was that the result of sexual abstinence?

"I want to make you feel so good," Derek murmured against her breast, biting her soft flesh. His tongue played with her nipple, while she felt his hand inside her pantieshis fingers dangerously close to her burning center ...

"Derek ... do not ... do not stop ... so good, baby"

He turned to look at Penelope, still half asleep. His eyes opened wide, sleep quickly faded from his body.

Her back arched in delight, Her hands gripped the sheets tightly. "Derek ... fuck me, bastard!"

"What the hell?..."

Derek could hardly move a muscle, his eyes filled with disbelief. She was ... dreaming? ... living an erotic dream, apparently, one pretty wild. Smiling, he approached her ear, whispering very low: "Baby, do not dream with me ... only a few inches between us"

Her brow furrowed, her moans stopped instantly. She sighed heavily, before whispering, "Tell me this has not happened, please ..."

"I can say that, but, sweetness, I'd be lying ..."

Penelope opened her eyes slowly. She was sure her face was red apple now. "I want to die ..."

Derek leaned on his forearms, placing his body over hers "Would not you rather make your dream come true?"

She narrowed her eyes, "Don't do this more embarrassing, please"

"It really was a dream so kinky?"

"Why?"

"You do not even want to make it real. That must have been a very kinky dirty dream"

"Oh, just shut up!" she said with frustration, slamming his head with her pillow.

"Would you rather I make sweet love to you?"

She did not answer, already his mouth was on hers ...


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: **I don't own Criminal Minds**

**A/N: **Hey! I've had to update again this chapter, because it was not complete. Apparently I had a problem with the format or something. Really do not know LOL.

I apologize to my readers, here is the full chapter : P

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

Penelope enjoyed their kisses and caresses, until the magic was broken. Derek jumped out of bed in a second, as soon as he heard the sound of breaking glass against the floor.

She stayed lying in bed, half naked and barely able to breathe, "What was that?" she managed to ask, when her lungs fill up with air again.

"Don't move from the bed," he whispered, as he took a gun "Stay here, you hear me?"

Penelope blinking several times before nodding her head "Why do you have a gun in your closet?"

He left his room slowly, looking everywhere. Penelope really thought she was in a thriller.

Derek opened the door to Melody's room, to leave the girl safe in his room. However, her bed was empty.

He felt a sharp pain in his stomach caused by terror. The sheets were and her teddy bear was lying on the floor. Who the hell was able to get into his house? He had alarms everywhere. Clooney barked everytime he saw a stranger. Everytime.

The cold winter air caressed his face. Then he realized something very important. The bedroom window was open.

Footsteps were heard down the hall, near him. Derek gripped the gun, ready to shoot to this bastard. He could see a shadow approaching the room, and raised his gun toward the stranger.

"AAH!"

Derek lowered his gun, before turning on the light. He sighed heavily, looking at his alleged UNSUB. "Really? Why are you awake?"

Melody was frozen in the hallway, her eyes wide open. The glass of water she was holding in her left hand, was shaking. The poor girl was still so scared, it was unable to take a step.

"Are you startled?"

"Yes" she whispered, staring in disbelief to Derek "Was that a gun?"

"Ummm ... no" Derek replied, picking up at Melody "Why were not you in bed?"

"I was thirsty. I didn't want wake you"

He took the glass from her hands, before putting Melody in her bed.

"Can I have my teddy bear, please?"

"Here, honey"

She hugged her teddy, while Derek covered her body with the blankets. "You don't leave the window open, or you'll catch a cold"

"Ok. Can I have another kiss goodnight?"

Derek smiled softly, before kissing her forehead "Good night, baby"

"Night, Sweet Daddy"

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

* * *

Penelope went downstairs, still half asleep. Even though she was just out of the shower, her brain refused to be operated.

She could feel the smell of coffee. She could hear music from the kitchen. "Good Morning"

Derek was leaning against the wall, dying of laughter. Her eyes fell on her daughter, who was standing on a chair, doing a show.

Melody had a pair of glasses too big in her little face. She was wearing a lime-colored leggings and a pink jersey. Apparently she was using the banana of her breakfast, as a microphone.

"So hold your head up, girl and you'll go far, listen to me when I say"

Penelope looked around the kitchen, and she saw Fran and Desiree. But the girl looked like a crazed fan and their mother was smiling, watching closely to Melody.

"I'm beautiful in my way 'cause God makes no mistakes I'm on the right track, baby  
I was born this way"

She was puzzled. Her daughter was a very precocious teenager . Without interrupting her show, but without knowing exactly what she was doing there, Penelope sat at the table.

Fran looked at her for a second, before smiling "Morning"

"Morning, ma'am"

The woman shook her head, before taking a sip of her coffee "Call me Fran"

"Mooom!" Melody shouted, before sitting beside her "Tell daddy that today is my birthday. He thinks it's one of my tricks to get more gifts. C'mon, Mommy ... Tell him!"

Derek cleared his throat, looking at Penelope with a worried face. He had not done it on purpose, but now, everything depended on her. However, her mind didn't give any solution. She didn't want to hurt her daughter ...

"Yeah, today is your birthday"

"Told you so!" Melody said as she was jumping around the kitchen. "It's my birthday, daddy! And I want a huge strawberry cake"

Her eyes filled with tears. It was silly, but her felt so miserable. She couldn't even remember the birth of her own daughter.

"Be right back, doll"

"Mommy" Melody said, frowning, "Are you sad?"

"No" she said, pushing her smile "Just ... Mom needs go out and buy your birthday cake"

Derek took a last bite to his toast and went out, looking for Penelope. She was walking up the street, but he was sure she had no clue where to go.

Melody's birthday had been a shock for her. He understood her pain. But she had to understand that it was not her fault.

"Pen! wait!"

Penelope closed her eyes for a moment, dropping all her tears. She wouldn't talk to anyone, not even to him. Her pain was too heavy, but she did not want his pity.

"Where are you going?"

"Don't know"

Derek grabbed her hand, holding her body closer to his.

"I'm sorry, baby. Tell me I can do to make you feel better," he whispered in her ear, as he listened her sobs "just tell me ..."

"I want to die, Derek. Don't want to live like this ..."

His heart twisted in pain before her words. He felt so helpless, unable to find soothing words to ease her grief.

What was that supposed he had to say? Everything will be okay? How the hell could he know that?

He moved away from her, enough to be able to look in her eyes. His fingers stroked her cheeks, before giving her a light kiss on the lips.

"You don't want to die. You're just pissed and I understand it.

But you're an amazing woman and deserves to live every minute of your life. You have a little girl, and you have to try to be happy for her "

"Melody has you"

"I am not enough"

"She loves you, Derek. She really loves you"

"Of course," he said smiling "I allow her many things. You know, jump in bed, music shows in the living room, and choose movie every Friday"

Penelope could not help laughing, seeing his false gesture of despair. She took a deep breath before walking again, now with Derek at his side.

"You loves my girl too much" she said, with a smile

He laughed, putting an arm around her shoulders "And you're jealous"

"Oh, come on ..."

"What? It's true"

"God, you're so silly sometimes ..."

"Yeah, maybe" Derek said, smiling "But I make you laugh"

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx

* * *

Derek took a baseball bat from one of the shelves of the store, pretending that he was hitting a ball, while Penelope was looking at him stunned.

"What are you doing with that thing?"

He hit the invisible ball once more, now doing a sound of speed with his mouth. That was a perfect gift, and he knew it. But Derek was sure that Penelope would not agree with him. She wanted to give to Melody thousand dolls, stuffed animals and all these girls things.

"I'll look a baseball cap, too"

Penelope rolled her eyes, shaking her head slightly. "You just want is transform to my poor girl in your little dude"

He crossed his arms, arching an eyebrow, "What you got in there?"

"Girlie things" Pen said, smiling "Cute dolls. Oh, and their supplements: mansion, a dog, a cat and a convertible car"

"So they don't have a cosmetic surgery clinic and very tanned boyfriends?"

Derek looked at the doll with a smile of superiority. Melody was going to be happy with these toys. She was still a girly, just like her mommy. But she was a little girl with a very strong personality, so his gift was perfect too.

"I still think my gift is better"

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

"I thought we'd never get out of there," she said as he turned on the radio.

"It's Christmas Eve. You already know what happens in the countdown"

Pen laughed, but her laughter died in her mouth, when musical notes are heard from the radio station. She frowned, that song ... She had heard that song before. .

"This song ..."

"What about the song?" he asked, turning to look at her "Don't you like?"

"I've heard it before"

"Well, that's totally normal. This song is heard every Christmas in malls, on TV, everywhere ... It's omnipresent" Derek said nonchalantly, before putting the car in motion.

Penelope closed her eyes, trying to locate any memory related with that song. But she was still not remember anything. However, that small gesture, gave hope to Penelope. Maybe she just had to have a bit of patience.

Derek parked his car at a service station, "Be right back" he said, before closing the door.

However, he had a strange feeling, as if someone was watching him. Derek looked around, but saw no one. Then he heard a laugh behind his back.

His hands became fists, and his jaw tensed. God help him, if that laugh belonged to that motherfucker...

"Hey, Daddy Derek"

He turned slowly toward heartless man who stood before him, with a smirk on his face ...

Derek didn't think it too much, anger took over his brain and hate was gripped his soul.

"I'll kill you, bastard"

His fist collided with his jaw and Dean fell on the ground. Derek straddled his chest, preventing the man rise himself from the floor.

"You're a coward! Sick fuck!"

Dean's face was covered in blood, but Derek kept dropping his fists against him.

"Stop! Derek, please!"

Penelope grabbed his shoulders, she was really terrified. But Derek seemed out of his mind, without hearing her pleas.

"Derek! Enough!"

He placed his hands on the floor, staring at Dean's bloody face. Sighing loudly, Derek rose from the asphalt.

Penelope's eyes locked with his, as she asked in a small voice, "Is he dead?"

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you liked! Sorry but Dean is here again ;)

Thanks for your alerts and favorites. Thanks to my reviewers:

**Jenny Crum, Kimd33, Lenika08, Went, People Person I'm Not, CindyCinlou555, Billie1, kmn1829, TeamMorcia, CMJunky, Squishy-asshat and Guest.**


End file.
